Broken Strings
by TeelAlvees
Summary: Booth é um policial sensato que se apaixona pela sexy prostituta de luxo Temperance Brennan. Mas há muito mais drama por trás de sua história do que ele imagina. Será que os dois vão conseguir passar por todas as diferenças que os separam?
1. Chapter 1

"_O que nós estamos fazendo? Estamos nos transformando em pó..."_

**Capítulo 1:**

**Seeley Booth – **

Sweets estava sentado no banco do passageiro do meu carro. Ele continuava tagarelando, mas eu simplesmente bloqueei o som da sua voz. Eu ainda estava me perguntando o que diabos eu tinha na cabeça quando aceitei acompanhá-lo nisso. Isso não é quem eu sou e não é o que eu faço. Sei bem que, como amigo, tudo o que ele queria era me distrair, ainda que eu nunca tenha contado a ele qualquer um dos meus problemas. A verdade é que eu estava me agarrando a qualquer coisa que adiasse minha volta para casa, para a solidão que me engolia no meu lar, não é horrível quando você se sente sozinho em meio a uma multidão de pessoas?

Mas agora que nós tínhamos realmente chegado, eu sinto como se devesse apenas ter me afundado no trabalho e deixado todo esse convite idiota para trás. Me assusta um pouco estar aqui e tenho o sentimento de que toda essa coisa é errada e suja, mas ainda assim, eu não quero julgar ninguém. Sweets diz que isso é comum, com toda aquela parafernália de análise psicológica, que é perfeitamente normal que mulheres se vendam e que homens paguem para satisfazer seus desejos. Não é como se eu acreditasse nele, então todo seu discurso não tem grande relevância para mim. Eu ainda sou o cara que acredita no olho-no-olho, na atração física e na paixão entre duas pessoas.

-olha, eu sei o que você está pensando. –ele me disse sério, talvez o garoto seja vidente além de psicólogo. –só...só tente levar isso numa boa, ok? Eu conheço todos os seus valores, sei que isso não é certo para você. Só quero que você conheça Daisy e não a julgue pela sua profissão. Nós estamos trabalhando em um relacionamento e eu quero que ela se sinta parte da minha vida.

-você sabe que é insano trabalhar em um relacionamento com uma prostituta, não é? –pergunto retoricamente, porque claramente a minha resposta e a dele são completamente diferentes. –mas eu prometi me comportar, então é isso que eu estou fazendo. Desde que você pague a bebida da noite!

Nós parecíamos ter chegado a um acordo e assim entramos no Clube. Eu já tinha ouvido falar do lugar, era conhecido como o mais caro da cidade e à primeira vista parecia ter muitas mulheres bonitas. Sweets nos guiou para uma espécie de área VIP onde os clientes mais antigos ficavam. Nos estabelecemos em uma mesa e um garçom logo veio anotar nossos pedidos. Algumas garotas rodavam pelo local, procurando clientes eu suponho, e outras se apresentavam em um número de dança no palco. Sweets me disse que sua namorada, ou seja lá o que eles são, seria a próxima a fazer strip tease. Não consigo entender como ter sua namorada tirando a roupa na frente de um bando de marmanjos o deixe tão feliz, mas parece que o garoto estava bastante animado.

As luzes se apagaram e Sweets se endireitou no acento. Assobios e gritam encheram o local quando Daisy, eu suponho, apareceu escorregando em um pole dance com uma lingerie preta e nada mais. Pelo pouco que vi ela era bonita, mas evitei olhar em respeito ao meu parceiro. Ainda que não fosse algo inteligente a fazer já que, claramente, Sweets não se importasse nem um pouco. Mesmo assim velhos costumes nunca morrem.

**Temperance Brennan - **

-Ok, Fisher! Definitivamente, já basta. É humanamente impossível alguém sentir prazer com movimentos tão rápidos e desconexos assim. –eu bufei, pelo que parece ser a milionésima vez, em menos de uma hora e nos virei, me deixando por cima e tomando o controle. Esse garoto parece não ter aprendido nada em todas as vezes que veio aqui. –Vamos fazer do meu jeito, certo? Deixe-me nos conduzir ao bom caminho.

Mais alguns movimentos de quadril, estimulação oral e pronto estava acabado. Dei um sorriso amarelo enquanto ele deixava o dinheiro em cima do criado mudo do quarto e saia com cara de satisfeito. Era realmente cansativo ter que parecer agradável quando esses garotos mal sabiam a diferença entre um homem e uma mulher. Guardei o dinheiro na bolsa e me encaminhei para o banheiro. Ainda era uma da manhã e minha noite estava longe de acabar. Cam era uma ótima patroa, mas se transformava em uma verdadeira vadia quando o assunto era lucro, e já que os negócios não pareciam estar muito bem, ela estava nos fazendo trabalhar com o dobro de clientes e a metade de tempo em uma noite.

Meu corpo todo doía de cansaço, mas tentei ignorar isso enquanto retocava a maquiagem e descia de volta para o salão. Eu precisava do quarto cliente para encerrar a noite, deixar Cam feliz e assim poder voltar para casa. Para o meu azar já não estava tão cheio, o que tornaria muito mais complicada a minha tarefa. Resolvi seguir para área onde os antigos clientes ficam, porque lá é sempre um lugar seguro para ganhar a noite. Havia alguns rostos conhecidos, alguns deles sorriram para mim, mas o que me chamou atenção foi um olhar encabulado de um homem que eu nunca tinha visto antes aqui.

Ele era bonito, o que já o diferenciava da grande parte do público que frequenta o Clube, mas além disso, havia algo a mais nele, uma atração que eu não sabia explicar. Nós nos encaramos por algum segundos, até que ele desviou o olhar. Sorri para mim mesma, escolhendo meu alvo, porque esse cara seria uma bela maneira de terminar a noite. Me aproximei dele, o deixando avaliar meu corpo de forma discreta. Era uma boa que eu tivesse colocado um vestido tão curto, esse não parecia ser um cliente fácil.

-você parece bem solitário ai nessa mesa. –era hora de começar a atuar, então minha voz sexy estava à tona. –o que acha de mudarmos isso?

-eu...uh, vim aqui trazer um amigo. Estou apenas esperando ele voltar porque tenho que lhe dar carona. Mas obrigado pela oferta. –seus olhos nunca desviaram do seu copo enquanto ele falava, parecia muito difícil para ele recusar.

-um pouco de diversão não vai fazer mal, vai? –me inclinei sobre a mesa, uma de minhas mãos segurando seu rosto e o erguendo para mim. –não custa nada aproveitar o produto uma vez que já está aqui.

Eu pude ver seu pomo de Adão subir e descer enquanto ele engolia duro, desejo claro estampado em seu olhar. Seu corpo inteiro enrijeceu com o contato, o deixando ainda mais másculo do que ele parecia antes. Pela primeira vez eu anos, eu realmente _queria_ levar alguém para cama.

-Deus, eu vou pro inferno! –ele murmurou antes de levantar. –vamos sair daqui!

Nós subimos com pressa para os quartos que ficavam acima do salão do Clube. Não era um lugar muito luxuoso, mas servia quando o cliente tinha pressa e, nesse caso, nós estávamos com muita. Havia um olhar de desejo nele que fez minhas pernas tremerem quando nós finalmente entramos e eu fechei a porta do quarto. Suas mãos tomaram minha cintura possessivamente e me jogaram sobre a cama, seu peso caindo por cima de mim logo em seguida.

Nós estávamos jogando um jogo claro e simples, não havia sedução ou perca de tempo com preliminares aqui, era atração sexual pura e seca. Desejo ardente que movia nós dois. Meu curto vestido estava na altura do umbigo enquanto mãos ásperas percorriam minhas pernas, provocando um arrepio gostoso no processo. Fechei minhas pernas ao redor dele, trazendo seu corpo mais junto ao meu, aumentando o contato. Com um movimento ágil graças aos muitos anos de prática, me livrei da camisa que ele usava rapidamente. Mas esse homem não era um iniciante também, e logo meu vestido também estava fora do meu corpo.

O contato pele com pele foi demais pra mim, uma sobrecarga sensorial que eu não estava acostumada. Fechei os olhos por um momento para recuperar algum controle, a final isso era sempre sobre o cliente e nunca sobre mim. Sua resto inclinou mais perto do meu e pude sentir seu hálito com sabor de álcool soprar em meu rosto. Seus lábios procuraram minha boca, mas eu o empurrei levemente.

-sem beijos na boca. Primeira regra! –murmurei para ele que grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta e logo seus lábios estavam explorando meu pescoço com beijos abertos e molhados.

Meus dedos trabalharam habilmente em seu cinto e botão e logo a calça dele também estava fora. Em resposta, suas mãos se desfizeram do meu sutiã preto de renda, dando-lhe acesso total aos meus seios. E bendito seja esse homem, porque ele realmente sabia como fazer uma mulher feliz. Sua língua e mãos trabalharam em sincronia sobre meus mamilos inchados, me fazendo gemer, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, de prazer real e não só fingimento. Ele estava me levando a lugares que eu havia esquecido que existiam e ainda que eu quisesse tomar o controle, eu realmente não conseguia.

Em algum ponto depois disso nós estávamos nus, seu membro pulsando contra mim enquanto ele me provocava descaradamente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Era hora de mostrar quem realmente mandava aqui, então eu nos rolei com alguma dificuldade e me posicionei por cima, um preservativo foi retirado rapidamente da gaveta do criado mudo e eu o coloquei nele. Em seguida posicionei meu corpo em cima do seu e desci de forma rápida fazendo-o me penetrar forte e duro.

Era minha vez de sorrir enquanto eu podia ver o prazer estampado em seu rosto. Rolei meus quadris ritmicamente e logo suas mãos apertaram em minha cintura, mantendo um ritmo forte, mas ainda assim prazeroso. Nossos corpos estavam suados e eu podia ouvir o sangue martelando em meus ouvidos, cada gemido de satisfação que saía de mim ecoando pelas paredes do quarto. Eu podia dizer que ele estava se segurando, tentando prolongar esse momento por mim. Esse pequeno gesto já me dizia muito sobre ele porque, quando você está com uma prostituta, tudo o que importa é o prazer do cliente.

Meus dedos dos pés começaram a formigar e então eu soube que estava me aproximando, ele segurou meus quadris com força enquanto elevava sua pelve para encontrar meus movimentos no meio do caminho, atingindo um lugar mais profundo que provocou sensações desconhecidas no meu corpo. Nós dois gememos alto quando tudo se tornou intenso demais e meu orgasmo passou rasgando por mim, arrancando um orgasmo dele logo em seguida. Meu corpo suado e trêmulo caiu sobre o seu enquanto eu descia do meu paraíso particular há muito tempo perdido.

**N/A: **Então meninas, fic nova na área. Essa é uma long-fic, e ainda que Booth e Brennan estejam um pouco diferentes, algumas características deles ainda estão aí, com o desenrolar dos capítulos vocês vão conhecê-los melhor e preparem-se para um pouco de drama haha. Espero que vocês gostem de como vou contar essa história. Vou postar um capítulo por semana, sempre nas quartas –feiras. Boa leitura e até semana que vem!

ps¹* Perdoem se tiver algum erro, não tive tempo de betar o capítulo e tava ansiosa pra postar pra vocês.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brennan**

Eu ainda estava na cama, olhos cerrados, o cansaço levando o melhor de mim, quando ouvi o barulho do zíper dele fechando. Eu podia ouvir seus passos apressados pelo quarto enquanto ele, provavelmente, recolhia as peças de roupas restantes. Algum tempo depois havia silêncio total no cômodo, o que me fez pensar por um momento que ele tinha ido embora. Abri os olhos para encontrá-lo parado em frente à cama, parecendo completamente envergonhado.

-você precisa de alguma coisa? –ele perguntou timidamente, mostrando real preocupação comigo. Eu não sabia se isso me incomodava ou se me cativava, de alguma forma.

-apenas que você pague. –respondi como se não fosse grande coisa, porque depois de tanto tempo, realmente não era. Era possível ver que esse não era um homem comum, que vinha até aqui em busca de diversão fácil e depois ia embora. Mas aqui eu era uma personagem e meu trabalho tinha que ser feito com êxito, então eu não podia fraquejar.

Ele colocou o dinheiro sobre o colchão, a vergonha evidente em cada gesto que ele fazia. Era irracional me sentir um pouco pesarosa por ele, afinal eu nem mesmo o conhecia e tinha certeza que a relação sexual que tivemos foi ótima para ambos. Resolvi deixar esse pensamento de lado, na verdade tudo que eu queria agora era voltar para casa, aproveitar o resto de madrugada que tinha para dormir e então começar um novo dia. Só mais alguns meses e eu poderia sair dessa vida. Eu continuava a lembrar disso todos os dias para me dar a motivação que eu precisava.

Com ele ainda parado ao pé da cama, recolhi o dinheiro, levantei e comecei a me vestir. Seus olhos desviaram quase que instantaneamente, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava tendo muita dificuldade em não olhar para o meu corpo. Quando estava totalmente vestida caminhei até a porta para sair, mas sua voz me parou.

-qual o seu nome? –ele perguntou timidamente. Seus olhos finalmente em mim.

-ah, você é um daqueles caras. –murmurei baixo e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora para mim. –um daqueles caras que precisam de alguma conexão para fazer sexo, um nome, por exemplo. Você não suportaria sair daqui sem saber, pelo menos, o meu nome. A culpa consumiria você.

-isso quer dizer que você não sabe o nome de nenhum dos seus...clientes? –ele perguntou incerto, horror passando por suas expressões.

-apenas dos mais antigos. Um nome não é realmente relevante para o propósito deles aqui. –ele suspirou alto, passando as mãos pelo rosto repetidamente. –mas se isso vai deixar você melhor, meu nome é Temperance Brennan. E não se preocupe, esse não é um nome falso. Eu não tenho vergonha do que sou.

Claramente desconfortável ele balançou a cabeça para mim. Nós saímos em silêncio pelo corredor e escadas que levavam até o salão do Clube. Já estava silencioso, o expediente acabando para quase todas as mulheres que trabalham aqui. Ele começou a caminhar em direção à porta de saída, enquanto eu me direcionava para o escritório da Cam para entregar o faturamento da noite. Me virei para dar uma última olhada nesse homem tão enigmático emisterioso, mas surpreendentemente ele também estava olhando para mim.

-Seeley Booth. –ele disse seu nome suavemente. –foi um prazer conhecê-la, Temperance.

**Booth**

O dia estava sendo um total inferno. Minha cabeça estava estourando com uma ressaca fenomenal, o trabalho não estava rendendo e ainda assim, tudo que eu conseguia fazer era pensar naquela mulher. Temperance Brennan havia ocupado cada minuto do meu dia desde que abri meus olhos pela manhã. Seu olhar, seu sorriso sedutor, seu cabelo caindo pelo seu rosto enquanto ela estava sobre mim... Teria sido a noite mais incrível da minha vida, se não tivesse sido tão errado.

Parte de mim queria caminhar até cafeteria ao lado, onde meu parceiro e idiota total, Sweets estava e enforcá-lo até a morte por ter me levado àquele lugar, em primeiro lugar. Outra parte de mim queria voltar lá e reviver tudo outra vez. Sentir o toque, o gosto, o corpo dela. Repetir o ato de novo e de novo e de novo até que nós dois estejamos exaustos e completamente satisfeitos. Mas isso nunca poderá acontecer.

-hey, Booth? –Sweets estava na porta e o instinto de enforcá-lo quase ficou forte demais. –Temos uma ocorrência, vamos lá.

Enquanto pegava minha arma e caminhava até a viatura me perguntava distraidamente porque eu ainda o aturava. Certamente porque, na maioria das vezes, ele era um bom amigo, apesar de ser um total idiota. O garoto nunca quis realmente ser um policial, ele estava aqui apenas para pagar o curso de psicologia. Eu estava aqui para abrir caminho para minha entrada no FBI, então no fim das costas nós dois tínhamos metas e isso nos aproximava. Deixei que ele dirigisse porque eu realmente não estava com cabeça para nada. Eu verdadeiramente esperava que pudesse dar alguns tiros hoje para aliviar a tensão.

-então, a noite terminou bem para você? –ele perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. A noite dele, com certeza, havia terminado bem.

-olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso, ok? –respondi rabugento, o que foi provavelmente pior, porque logo ele estava tagarelando sem parar.

-oh não! Não me diga que você dormiu com alguém de lá! Quem foi? Você deveria ter me dito antes. Agora entendo porque sua ressaca parece tão grande. Nunca pensei que fosse realmente seu estilo, mas estou feliz que tenha cedido aos seus instintos uma vez, Booth.

-Sweets, ouça bem o que eu vou dizer. Você vai dirigir em silêncio e me deixar em paz, ok? Se eu ouvir sua voz mais uma vez até chegarmos ao nosso destino, eu vou descarregar toda minha arma em você. Estamos entendidos? –ele apenas balançou a cabeça em confirmação e encostei minha cabeça no banco do carro, tentando relaxar.

Eu estava profundamente agradecida por hoje ser minha folga, Cam tinha sido realmente muito boa comigo quando me deixou ter folga um dia sim e outro não para que eu pudesse focar nos meus estudos e conseguir, mesmo que muito tardiamente, seguir a profissão que eu sempre quis. A noite anterior havia sido muito cansativa e o dia de hoje não tinha sido nada fácil. Ainda assim tive que ir ao Clube buscar alguns pertences que havia deixado. Já eram quase dez da noite quando finalmente consegui sair, meu corpo sonhando com a maciez da minha cama e a, muito merecida, noite de sono que eu teria. Meus pés andavam rápido sobre as pequenas poças de água que haviam se acumulado devido à chuva mais cedo, torcendo para que um táxi não demorasse tanto.

-hey, Brennan? –ouvi a conhecida voz chamar meu nome e rolei meus olhos por ter que passar por isso mais uma vez. –Você não precisa andar tão rápido. Está fugindo de mim?

Imediatamente freei meus passos e me virei em direção à voz, colocando um sorriso forçado no meu rosto enquanto tentava parecer simpática. Eu não queria irritá-lo como da última vez, ele já provou que pode ser bastante descompensado.

-Wendell, é sempre bom ver você. –nos meus ouvidos isso soou mais que falso, mas o garoto parecia feliz com meu cumprimento. –não tinha visto que estava ai. Estou apressada para pegar um táxi.

-eu estava aqui me perguntando se não poderíamos prolongar essa conversa? Talvez em um lugar mais privado...-ele sugeriu, como sempre. Isso já estava ficando cansativo.

-pela milésima vez, Wendell. Eu não trabalho de graça e não estou interessada em você. Vamos manter as coisas como estão, ok? Eu nem mesmo estou trabalhando hoje, então apenas me deixe ir para casa. Você não pode continuar me seguindo por ai, eu vou acabar chamando a polícia se esse comportamento continuar.

E então estava lá outra vez, a mesma fúria que ele demonstrava sempre que eu o rejeitava. Protetoramente dei um passo para trás, um pouco assustada pela sua expressão, mas ainda me preparando para ter que me defender eventualmente. Uma risada irônica ficou entre nós enquanto ele me encarava, sua respiração ofegante, seus punhos fechados. Logo em seguida, muito rapidamente, eu estava sendo chocada contra a parede enquanto uma de suas mãos segurava meu rosto com força. Inicialmente pânico tomou conta de mim, tendo ele me pego despreparada, mas tentei manter a calma e procurar a melhor maneira de me desvencilhar de suas mãos.

-você acha mesmo que a polícia daria ouvidos a alguém como você? –seu rosto estava muito próximo, seus olhos perfurando os meus, mas não me deixei abater. –olhe para si mesma, Brennan. Você não é ninguém!

Era o suficiente, eu estava cansada disso se repetir sempre. Meu joelho voou em direção à sua virilha e meu joelho se chocou contra seu rosto quando ele se encolheu de dor. Ao mesmo tempo eu podia ouvir meu nome sendo gritado ao fundo, enquanto alguém se aproximava e imobilizava Wendell no chão a minha frente. Os dois homens se embolaram em uma pequena luta, mas o garoto não teve chance, logo ele estava se contorcendo de dor no chão, enquanto o homem misterioso ficava de pé.

Só então percebi que era Seeley Booth parado ali.

-você está bem? –ele perguntou olhando diretamente para mim e respondi apenas com um aceno de cabeça. –Aqui é Booth, tenho um agressor sob custódia, preciso de uma viatura para levá-lo para a delegacia.

Ele continuou falando em seu rádio, dando nossa localização e tudo que fiz foi ficar estática enquanto ele falava. Eu estava realmente assustada, mas no momento em que Booth entrou no meu campo de visão, tudo que eu podia pensar é em como ele era um policial sexy. Em menos de cinco minutos uma viatura estava se juntando a nós e Wendell, que agora estava sangrando, era levado por dois policiais. Esperei que Booth entrasse em seu carro, mas ele continuou parado a minha frente, seus olhos nunca desviando de mim.

-tem certeza que está tudo bem com você? –ele indagou mais uma vez, provavelmente preocupado com meu estado de letargia. –você quer ir a um hospital ou algo assim?

A viatura já havia ido e nós estávamos sozinhos na calçada do clube. Mais uma vez acenei para ele, não querendo preocupá-lo, mas não conseguindo encontrar minha voz enquanto ele, momentaneamente, me deixava fora de si.

-o que você estava fazendo aqui? –perguntei depois de algum tempo, não poderia ser coincidência que ele estivesse nesse exato lugar agora.

-eu...eu estava de passagem. Meu turno acabou há algum tempo e minha delegacia é apenas há alguns quarteirões daqui. Mas isso não importa! Tem certeza que não quer mesmo ir para um hospital?

Ele estava claramente mentindo, eu poderia dizer muito bem. Mas seus motivos não me pareceram realmente importantes. Tudo que eu queria era ir para casa e descansar minha cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Seria pedir muito?

-não, estou bem, já disse. Muito obrigada por tudo, mas você não precisava ter interferido, eu tinha o controle da situação. -Comecei a me afastar para voltar a minha busca por um táxi quando sua mão segurou meu braço.

-onde você pensa que vai? Não vou deixá-la sair sozinha por ai depois de tudo. É meu dever conduzi-la a algum lugar seguro. Você está indo para casa? Porque eu posso levá-la até lá.

Ainda que eu tenha tentado recusar, sua mão continuou firme em meu braço enquanto ele me arrastava em direção ao seu carro. Ele estava sendo um grosso, como se eu precisasse de sua proteção, quando eu nem mesmo havia pedido por ela. Fiz questão de deixar isso claro enquanto ele travava as portas do carro comigo no banco do passageiro a contragosto. Ele bufou para mim e me chamou de mal agradecida e logo nós estávamos brigando como duas crianças no jardim de infância. Esse homem podia ser realmente irritante, ainda que ele fosse sexy como o inferno.

Sem vontade dei meu endereço a ele, porque quanto mais rápido isso acabasse, melhor. Eu não me sentia bem com um ex-cliente sabendo onde eu morava, mas sendo Booth quem ele era, decidi que não tinha importância. Seguimos o caminho quase todo em um silêncio desconfortável, tensão pesando entre nós. Quando finalmente chegamos ao meu pequeno apartamento, ele me olhou parecendo preocupado novamente.

-tem certeza que ficará bem? Não posso garantir que aquele garoto ficará preso por muito tempo. Aquilo pode se repetir, você o deixou bastante furioso. –ele disse com uma voz calma, soando muito mais tranquilo que há alguns minutos atrás.

-olha, você não tem que se preocupar com nada. Wendell é apenas uma criança mimada. Ele foi até o Clube uma vez, quando seus amigos lhe deram uma noite comigo como presente de aniversário. Acredito que ele tenha desenvolvido algum tipo de atração mais forte por mim, ou pelo menos ele pensa assim, e como ele não possui os recursos financeiros necessários para repetir a noite, ele vem tentando conseguir algum contato comigo. Mas ele deve aprender a lição dessa vez. –ele não parecia muito convencido, mas não me importei muito. –entretanto, isso foi completamente desnecessário. Eu posso me cuidar muito bem, não preciso de você ou de qualquer outra pessoa.

-você é ridiculamente petulante, sabia? –ele resmungou, batendo uma de suas mãos contra o volante. –e eu estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho. Não se sinta especial.

-eu não me sinto. –murmurei baixo, um pouco afetada por suas últimas palavras.

Algo mudou novamente em sua expressão, e então sua voz calma estava presente de novo, suas feições um pouco mais suavizadas do que antes.

-apenas...se cuide, ok? É tudo que eu estou tentando dizer. –acenei rápido e sai do carro sem olhar para trás. Hoje tinha sido um longo dia.


	3. Chapter 3

-Deixa ver se entendi bem! Você saiu com um cara e finalmente conseguiu desfrutar do momento; esse mesmo cara te salvou de um quase-psicopata enquanto estava parado na saída do seu local de trabalho por alguma razão desconhecida e ele ainda levou você até seu apartamento? –Angela disse para mim, enumerando com os dedos.

Angela era minha melhor e talvez única amiga. Eu a conheci há alguns anos atrás quando comecei o curso de antropologia forense, ela estava se formando naquela época e agora se tornou professora do curso de artes, e ainda que tenhamos pouco tempo devido as nossas ocupações, sempre arrumamos uma forma de conversar durante a semana. Ela é o oposto de mim e não sei dizer realmente como nos aproximamos, mas a verdade é que ela é meu ponto forte quando eu preciso, está sempre aqui para me ouvir e fazer com que as coisas pareçam melhores quando eu chego perto de desistir.

-sim, você entendeu bem. Mas não entendo porque tanto alarde com isso. Eu saio com homens quase todos os dias, já aconteceu de alguns deles passarem dos limites, mas nada que eu não possa cuidar, e ele só me levou para casa porque é um policial e queria ter algum senso ridículo de dever cumprido.

Bufei ao lembrar da arrogância de Booth. Ele ainda me irritava só com o pensamento. Mas resolvi deixar isso de lado, porque não era racional continuar irritada com alguém que eu nunca mais veria novamente. Pelo menos era assim que eu esperava que fosse. Angela, no entanto, não parecia querer esquecer o assunto e continuou me interrogando por mais tempo que o necessário. Acho que deveria ter mantido oculto o fato de que ele é extremamente atraente, porque isso parecia ter mexido com a curiosidade dela.

Nós continuamos a conversar em seu carro, enquanto ela me dava uma carona para que eu não me atrasasse para o trabalho. Deixei que ela falasse a maior parte do tempo sozinha, eu não precisava participar muito da conversa já que ela tinha suposições suficientes para fazer, então eu apenas segui o fluxo.

-você tem uma ideia? Sobre porque foi diferente com ele... –ela perguntou em algum momento, chamando minha atenção.

-não foi diferente, Angela. Ele foi apenas mais um cliente comum, como qualquer outro que eu tive. E eu já disse, ele era bastante atraente, tenho certeza que até você desfrutaria de relações sexuais com ele.

-oh, pela sua descrição, você pode ter certeza que eu desfrutaria! –ela riu, me fazendo rir também por um instante. –mas não é sobre isso que eu estou falando, Brenn. Tenho visto você viver essa vida por anos, e muitos homens atraentes já foram seus clientes, e ainda assim tem sido repulsivo para você. Sempre foi.

Ela tinha razão, desde o dia em que eu decidi que seguiria por esse caminho, cada única vez que eu tinha feito sexo por pagamento tinha sido repugnante. Com o tempo eu aprendi a aceitar melhor, mas nunca foi bom. Foi por isso que há alguns anos atrás decidi que queria seguir por outro rumo, foi quando comecei a fazer o curso de antropologia forense que havia sido minha paixão desde criança. Não era fácil, em muitas vezes estive perto de desistir, mas agora meu objetivo estava mais alcançável do que nunca esteve. Eu não precisaria ficar por muito mais tempo nisso.

Era por isso que, nos dias que haviam se passado desde que conheci Booth, eu estive me perguntando porque tinha sido diferente com ele. Em algumas vezes me peguei pensando sobre o tempo que ficamos juntos, até mesmo me sentindo um pouco agradecida por ele estar lá quando Wendell me atacou.

-acredito que foi por ele não ter gostado. –Angela ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim e tentei explicar melhor. –é claro que ele desfrutou da relação que tivemos, até porque sou muito boa no que faço...mas ele não gostou de estar lá, Angie. Aquilo não é quem ele é de verdade.

Cam havia pedido para que eu chegasse uma hora mais cedo ao Clube, então aqui estava eu. O pequeno quarto em que eu me arrumava estava repleto de roupas e eu não tinha ideia de qual usar. Ainda não sabia se iria para o salão ou se Cam tinha reservado algo para mim esta noite. Eu só esperava que, qualquer que fosse, acabasse rápido.

-Brennan? –ela me chamou enquanto entrava. –você está reservada pela noite toda com Oliver Wells. Sei que você nunca saiu com ele, mas ele é um cliente muito importante. Tente agradá-lo o máximo possível.

Apenas concordei com a cabeça e ela se foi. Cam e eu não nos falávamos muito, geralmente ela me dava ordens sobre o que fazer e eu as cumpria, mas nossa dinâmica de trabalho era boa. Eu sabia como as coisas funcionavam por ai, tive outros patrões antes de vir para cá, então eu estava agradecida por as coisas serem como são agora.

Depois de pronta desci para o salão para tomar um pouco de ar e aguardar meu cliente. A noite não estava muito cheia, já que era meio da semana e as coisas eram geralmente tranquilas nesse período, mas um homem em especial chamou minha atenção. Era Booth sentado no fim do salão e ele estava olhando diretamente para mim.

**BOOTH**

O dia tinha sido agitado. Sweets e eu havíamos feito cinco prisões só hoje e os relatórios acabaram ficando todos para mim, já que meu parceiro tinha um encontro com sua namorada. Quando a noite chegou eu estava exausto, mas minha cabeça ainda estava a mil. Não tinha a mínima vontade de ir para casa sozinho e mais trabalho também não resolveria meu problema. Afrouxei o nó da minha gravata e estiquei os braços para cima. Deixei minha mente vagar por um instante, procurando o descanso merecido que eu precisava e então ela me veio à cabeça.

Eu não havia visto Temperance Brennan desde o dia que a deixei em seu apartamento e todo o trabalho não havia me deixado muito tempo para pensar sobre ela ou sobre tudo que havia acontecido. Rapidamente, sem pensar muito no que eu estava fazendo, peguei as chaves do carro e dirigi para o único lugar que eu queria estar nesse momento.

Não muito depois de chegar eu a vi. Nossos olhares se cruzaram por um breve espaço de tempo, mas ela logo desviou o olhar. Quando meu corpo se ergueu e comecei a caminhar em sua direção, eu sabia que era completamente errado, mas hoje eu não queria pensar, eu queria uma saída fácil e eu sabia que ela era capaz de tirar todas as frustrações da minha mente.

-você está bonita hoje. –ela estava de costas parra mim, parecendo procurar alguém. –é bom vê-la de novo.

-é uma surpresa vê-lo por aqui. –eu podia dizer que ela estava fazendo um grande esforço para parecer indiferente à minha presença. – então agora você faz o tipo de homem que vem a lugares como esse?

-eu não vim pelo lugar, vim por você. –sei que estava sendo sincero demais, mas eu não tinha porquê esconder nada, ela já estava acostumada com isso.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma mão masculina envolveu sua cintura e um homem parou ao seu lado. Seus olhos me encararam por um segundo, alguma emoção que eu não pude decifrar e então ela se virou para ele, um sorriso forçado em seu rosto.

-sinto muito, cara. Mas ela já é minha pela noite, quem sabe você consiga voltando amanhã? –ele disse com arrogância enquanto a levava para longe.

Eu estava totalmente estressado pela manhã. Sweets estava todo amor e olhos brilhantes para falar sobre sua noite e tudo o que eu queria era esquecer a minha. Nós havíamos sido chamados para uma ocorrência em um hotel de luxo não muito longe da delegacia, possível roubo, e o falatório do meu parceiro no carro estava me tirando a paciência. Não demorou muito para chegarmos ao destino, a chamada tinha sido feita por uma mulher que disse que seu marido estava sendo roubado por outra mulher.

-você só pode estar brincado comigo! –falei alto enquanto olhava para Temperance, o arrogante da noite passada e, quem eu assumia ser, sua mulher.

A mulher, evidentemente, havia pego o marido no flagra e agora estava causando um verdadeiro escândalo acusando Temperance de ter extorquido e roubado seu marido. No primeiro momento eu quis rir porque o idiota não parecia tão arrogante agora uma vez que tinha sido pego no flagra. Sweets levou a mulher para fora do quarto para colher seu depoimento e diminuir toda a gritaria, enquanto Temperace encarava furiosa o homem a sua frente. Ela não tinha se dado conta de que eu estava aqui até que ouviu minha voz.

-vou ter que levar vocês dois para averiguação. –tentei evitar o contato visual, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos perfurando em mim. Sweets voltou para levar o homem até a viatura, deixando Brennan sozinha comigo.

-você não está falando sério, está? –ela perguntou irritada, ódio escorrendo em cada palavra sua. –você sabe muito bem que eu não fiz nada disso. Ela só está com raiva por ter sido traída.

Eu sabia que ela não tinha feito. Eu queria deixá-la ir porque ela não tinha culpa se seu cliente era casado e ainda assim procurava mulheres aleatórias por ai. Talvez ela nem mesmo soubesse que ele era casado, mas eu era um policial e tinha que seguir o protocolo.

-a denúncia foi feita, não posso ignorá-la. –ela me olhou com ainda mais raiva e eu encolhi os ombros.

-você está fazendo isso por vingança? Porque eu o deixei sozinho ontem a noite? –seus passos avançaram em minha direção, isso não seria nem um pouco fácil.

-estou apenas seguindo o protocolo. Acho melhor você ficar calma e me acompanhar até a delegacia para que nós possamos esclarecer as coisas. Caso o contrário eu vou ter que algemá-la e nenhum de nós dois quer que isso aconteça.

**N/A: **Gente, primeiro de tudo queria me desculpar pelo atraso na postagem do capítulo, mas o tava de bug com minha cara ontem. Prometo que semana que vem a fic vai vir na quarta direitinho. Em segundo lugar quero agradecer a todo mundo que ta lendo *-* to amando as reviews, os comentários, tudo. Vocês estão fazendo uma autora muito feliz haha. Espero que gostem desse capítulo tbm, e até quarta ;*

Ah, sei que Antropologia Forense não é um curso de graduação e sim mais como pós-graduação, mas eu vou usar da licença poética pra se encaixar mais com a história e tal, porque a Brennan começou a estudar mais tarde e ainda vai se formar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Booth **

O tempo que passamos na delegacia foi mais calmo do que eu imaginava. Uma vez que tudo foi esclarecido, restou apenas a discussão marido e mulher para que os dois resolvessem. Temperance, que esteve sentada na sala de espera após dar seu depoimento, se levantava agora e ia em direção à saída. Ela nunca olhou para mim desde que entrou no meu carro após eu ameaçar algemá-la, e na verdade isso estava me incomodando bastante. Eu sabia que ela não seria capaz de fazer algo como roubar alguém, não que eu a conhecesse bastante para isso, mas eu tinha esse instinto bom sobre ela, que me fazia colocar uma confiança cega em suas ações. Mas como policial eu tinha que fazer o meu trabalho, mesmo que isso significasse magoa-la de alguma forma.

Perguntei-me porque essa mulher mexia de forma tão intensa comigo. Eu queria desafiá-la e agradá-la, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria ver suas emoções e saber o que ela estava pensando e o fato dela ter embora sem ao menos olhar para mim, me deixava totalmente frustrado. Sweets provavelmente notou minha inquietação, fazendo-o perceber que algo estava errado.

-é ela, não é? Foi com a Brennan que você passou a noite aquele dia? –não precisei responder para que ele entendesse que estava certo. Mas de repente, o fato de ele conhecê-la me preocupou bastante.

-você já...saiu com ela alguma vez? –me arrependi no momento em que a pergunta saiu, porque eu realmente não queria saber a verdade. Era demais para mim. –quer saber? Esquece! Nós não estamos mais falando nesse assunto.

-Booth, relaxa. Brennan é muito procurada, eu nunca consegui sair com ela. –não me passou despercebido que ele tinha tentado. Bastardo idiota! –Daisy gosta dela, elas se dão bem. Você parece gostar dela também.

Resolvi encerrar o assunto, porque quanto mais eu falasse, mais Sweets iria opinar com seus devaneios psicológicos. Decidi encerrar o expediente mais cedo aquele dia e tentar relaxar. Não preciso dizer que foi uma falha total, mais uma vez, Temperance Brennan ocupou todo e qualquer pensamento meu e dentro de mim persistia aquele sentimento de querer vê-la outra vez. Peguei o telefone que ficava ao lado da minha cama e disquei os números rapidamente, eu tinha pesquisado o número de telefone mais cedo, apenas por curiosidade, mas agora eu sabia exatamente o que fazer.

O dia seguinte passou como um borrão, trabalho ocupo quase todo o tempo, não me deixando pensar muito sobre o que eu faria a noite, isso acabou sendo bom no fim das contas, poupando-me do estresse desnecessário. Quando o dia de trabalho acabou, passei em casa para tomar um banho rápido e logo estava em direção ao meu destino final. Um sorriso involuntário se formou quando eu a vi pouco tempo depois de entrar no Clube. Ela estava linda com um vestido curto bege e meias calças que me faziam querer olhar para suas pernas por mais tempo que o aceitável. Entretanto, eu poderia dizer que ela estava cansada pela forma como seus ombros estavam caídos e seu semblante não era dos melhores. Não me aproximei de imediato, eu queria que ela me visse primeiro, testar sua reação e isso aconteceu logo em seguida. Se sua expressão estava fechada quando eu entrei, tinha ficado mil vezes pior quando ela finalmente percebeu que eu estava aqui. Mas isso não me surpreendeu, sua personalidade me dizia que ela faria exatamente isso, mas eu tinha vindo preparado.

-você veio me prender de novo ou algo assim? –ela soltou logo que me aproximei, talvez fosse um pouco mais duro do que eu pensava.

-essa não era minha intenção, mas nós podemos usar as algemas se você quiser. –sorri torto para ela e pude ver seus olhos tomarem um brilho diferente, eu tinha conseguido afetá-lo, mesmo que pouco.

Nós ficamos apenas nos olhando por um longo tempo, quase desafiando um ao outro para ver quem cederia primeiro. Ela estava firme, mas eu tinha vindo aqui com um objetivo e não sairia perdendo hoje.

-isso ficará nas suas fantasias. Eu nunca sairia com você depois de ontem, se esse é o motivo pelo qual está aqui. E além do mais, eu já estou comprometida por toda a noite, então aconselho a procurar alguém que lhe agrade. –ela disse seca, essa mulher sabia ser indiferente quando queria.

-Brennan? –uma mulher bonita e elegante parou próximo a nós dois. Imaginei que ela era a mulher com quem tinha falado ao telefone. –eu imagino que esse seja o Sr. Booth? –ela perguntou olhando para mim e apenas acenei com a cabeça. – ele pagou a noite toda por você, espero que os dois se divirtam.

Tenho certeza que se Temperance pudesse matar com o olhar, eu não estaria contando essa história e tenho que confessar que isso quase me fez recuar, mas eu queria consertar as coisas depois de ontem, e essa era a única forma de fazer isso. As duas mulheres também trocaram olhares intensos e eu quase me senti mal, porque Temperance certamente não deixaria as coisas simples pra ela.

-você só pode estar brincando comigo, Cam? Você não poderia ter me consultado antes? –ela perguntou com raiva.

-desde quando você é consultada sobre clientes, Brennan? Eu estou aqui dizendo o que deve ser feito, cabe a você fazer ou não e aceitar as consequências de seus atos. –Cam respondeu com rigor, me fazendo perceber que talvez essa não tivesse sido uma boa ideia. Isso estava começando a sair tudo ao contrário.

Cam nos deixou sozinhos logo em seguida e por um momento temi o que viria a seguir. Eu tinha visto essa mulher bater em um cara, então eu sabia do que era capaz. Mas muito rapidamente sua expressão ficou em branco e ela apenas ficou lá, passiva, esperando que eu desse as próximas ordens. Era totalmente o oposto do que eu esperava que acontecesse.

Entramos no meu carro em um perfeito silêncio e a tensão era enorme entre nós dois. Dirigi com calma pela cidade, sabendo que essa noite não seria fácil, mas que poderia dar certo. Temperance olhava pela janela e parecia entediada, não demorou muito até que eu parasse o carro.

-por que você parou aqui? Aliás, por que você teve que andar tanto? Nós passamos por inúmeros motéis ao longo do caminho, vamos terminar isso logo! –ela estava impaciente, o que me fez sorrir. Essa mulher tinha um temperamento incrível.

-olha, eu não paguei para passar a noite com você, ok? Só fiz isso porque sabia que esse era o único jeito de fazê-la vir comigo. Eu só quero me desculpar por tudo, eu estava apenas fazendo meu trabalho, mas sei que foi ruim para você. Só quero compensar um pouco as coisas. Então eu pensei que levar você para jantar seria uma boa ideia, o que você acha? –por incrível que pareça eu estava mais inseguro agora do que no dia em que nós nos conhecemos. Por algum motivo absurdo eu queria que ela aceitasse. Mais que isso, eu queria que ela quisesse isso também.

-eu não sou paga para jantar com ninguém, Booth. Não é esse o meu trabalho! E você não tem que compensar nada para mim, o que aconteceu ontem não é nada perto das coisas que eu já passei. Não se sinta culpado, porque eu não preciso da sua culpa. –eu esperava que ela fosse reagir mal, mas eu não esperava que fosse tão mal assim. –meu trabalho é sair com homens e dar prazer a eles, então não espere que eu faça qualquer coisa além disso.

-seria um prazer jantar com você essa noite. –respondi sinceramente, porque eu estava cansado de todo esse embate. –então, acho que isso se enquadra no seu trabalho, certo?

Ela não respondeu e eu apenas sorri, sabendo que tinha vencido a batalha. Sai do carro rapidamente e dei a volta para abrir a porta para ela, o que me fez ganhar um olhar severo e eu sorri mais uma vez. Essa noite seria muito interessante.

**N/A: **Capítulo não foi revisado e quis postar logo pra não atrasar, então perdoem qualquer erro. Obrigada pelas reviews e comentários, vcs são as melhores *-*


	5. Chapter 5

**BRENNAN**

Eu estava procurando em minha mente inúmeras razões sólidas para me fazer sair deste restaurante, porque isso não fazia o menor sentido. Encontrei inúmeras delas, mas nenhuma forte o suficiente para me fazer mover um pé sequer. Era verdade que isso parecia errado, não era certo que ele pagasse por uma noite inteira comigo e ainda pagasse um jantar, sem receber nenhum benefício em troca. Mas eu estaria sendo uma completa mentirosa se dissesse que não estava gostando. Booth era engraçado e até um pouco tolo às vezes. Ele conversava sobre os mais diversos assuntos, sempre tendo uma perspectiva bastante única sobre cada um deles.

Nós demos algumas risadas durante a noite, discutimos algumas vezes também, mas a discussão sempre acaba em risada em algum ponto. Isso me fez pensar que, se as circunstâncias fossem diferentes, Booth e eu seríamos bons amigos, mesmo que não tenhamos muita coisa em comum. Durante toda a noite ele fez os problemas simplesmente desaparecerem, por alguns instantes eu até mesmo esqueci quem sou e o que faço e me senti apenas uma pessoa normal, desfrutando de um bom momento com uma companhia agradável.

-eu disse que isso seria agradável! –Booth disse enquanto nós dois comíamos a sobremesa. –bom, pelo menos está sendo para mim, então eu espero que tenha sido pra você também.

Ele parecia quase inseguro e isso me deixou um pouco intrigada. Booth era alguém que sempre parecia muito confiante, quase como se ele fosse inquebrável. Era diferente ver que existia alguma vulnerabilidade nele, ainda mais sendo sobre mim.

-foi muito agradável para mim também. Obrigada, Booth. Você não precisava fazer nada disso, mas foi um gesto muito bonito. –sorri para ele, em forma de agradecimento e ele me olhou por um segundo, antes de sorrir também. –Desculpe por ter sido um pouco grossa com você, eu não estava no meu melhor.

-Hey, não se preocupe com isso. Estamos tendo um novo começo aqui, ok? –concordei com ele, porque isso parecia o mais sensato a fazer. –Então, Temperance, você faz algo mais além de trabalhar no Clube?

-Eu estudo antropologia forense. É um curso difícil e devido ao meu trabalho eu não posso dedicar todo o tempo que queria, mas acredito que concluirei logo. –ele me olhou curioso, como se não fizesse ideia do que eu estava falando. –É basicamente um trabalho de identificação de corpos esqueletizados, podendo fornecer dados como: idade, sexo, causas da morte.

-Você trabalha com ossos e esqueletos? Isso é meio assustador e nojento. –ele riu, me fazendo rir também. Booth era uma pessoa muito espontânea, bastante diferente de mim. –mas parece ser legal, tenho certeza que você vai conseguir. Você sabe o quê? Temperance é um nome muito grande, a partir de agora eu vou chamar você de Bones, acho que combina mais.

Tentei dizer ao Booth que eu não gostava de apelidos, mas isso só fez com que ele me chamasse de Bones cada vez mais. Segundo ele, quando uma pessoa não gosta do apelido, ele "pega" mais, ainda que isso não faça o menor sentido para mim. Nós saímos do restaurante pouco tempo depois e entramos em seu carro. Booth disse que me levaria até em casa e eu aceitei a carona. Ele tinha sido bom durante toda a noite, não havia motivos para discutir com ele e estragar a noite.

Quando chegamos ao meu apartamento já era tarde. Booth parecia bastante cansado, então perguntei se ele não queria subir e tomar um café. Nós caminhamos em silêncio e permanecemos assim enquanto eu abria a porta e o deixava entrar. Me dirigi à cozinha para preparar o café, me sentindo um pouco incomodada com a presença dele. Eu nunca tinha trazido um cliente em casa antes e isso parecia um pouco estranho para mim.

Percebi que ainda estava de casaco e resolvi tirá-lo, numa tentativa de me sentir um pouco mais confortável. Não muito depois disso ouvi passos em direção a mim e a voz suave de Booth entrando na cozinha.

-Hey Bones, você precisa de ajuda?

**BOOTH**

Minha voz morreu assim que meus olhos pousaram sobre ela. Bones havia passado a noite inteira muito coberta , eu quase havia esquecido da roupa que ela usava por baixo. Seus ombros e clavículas estavam a mostra, o vestido bege combinava com seu tom pálido e o movimento da sua respiração quase me deixava ver o topo do seu peito. Talvez fossem as doses que eu havia bebido durante o jantar, talvez fosse ela, que era atraente demais para mim, não sei dizer o que realmente aconteceu, mas em um segundo toda minha resolução foi embora e tudo que eu queria era afundar-me nela com calma para acabar com a distância entre nós, deixando nossos rostos a menos de um palmo de distância, mas por dentro meu coração batia a mil, só com a possibilidade do que poderia acontecer.

Houve uma conversa muda entre nós dois, eu queria ter certeza que ela queria isso também, não por qualquer outro motivo. Eu queria que ela quisesse a mim, da mesma forma que eu a queria. Quando encontrei no seu olhar a resposta que eu buscava, envolvi minhas mãos em seu rosto delicado e a trouxe para mim em um beijo lento e profundo, saciando um pouco da vontade que eu tinha dela. O gosto dela era como o paraíso e logo, ser calmo não era suficiente, então nosso beijo se tornou algo frenético e apaixonado.

Minhas mãos saíram do seu rosto e foram para suas coxas, ao mesmo tempo em que ela envolvia as penas na minha cintura. Havia um balcão na cozinha e rapidamente a coloquei em cima, ficando entre suas pernas enquanto aprofundávamos ainda mais o beijo. No fundo da minha mente eu pude ouvir o barulho de várias coisas caindo no chão, mas eu não encontrei forças em mim parar dar atenção a isso, e muito menos ela. Meu corpo pegava fogo e eu podia sentir calor irradiando dela também. Nós dois estávamos colados um no outro e ainda assim não era suficiente, eu nunca conseguiria ter o bastante, a necessidade latente sempre estava lá.

-quarto? –perguntei enquanto minha boca corria pelo seu pescoço, deixando beijos molhados por toda sua pele e nos dando um pouco de fôlego.

-perto da sala, é só virar à esquerda. –ela murmurou rapidamente antes que nossas bocas estivessem coladas novamente.

Ainda com Bones no meu colo, caminhei desajeitadamente pelo apartamento, nos chocando contra paredes e objetos por todo o caminho. Quando finalmente conseguimos chegar no quarto, ela desceu e me levou até a cama. Não muito depois disso, nossas roupas estavam fora, eu não conseguia lembrar-me de tê-las tirado. O contato pele com pele, quente com quente foi quase demais para mim. Eu tinha sonhado inconscientemente com isso nos últimos dias, mas nada se comparava a coisa real.

Minhas mãos iam por todos os lados, tocando todo pedaço de pele que eu pudesse alcançar, e os gemidos vindo dela me faziam ter certeza que não era só eu quem estava aproveitando isso. Beijos quentes eram deixados em minha mandíbula, suas mãos apertando minhas costas, puxando-me para mais perto ainda. Me afastei um pouco para recuperar minha calça e pegar a proteção necessária para que pudemos seguir a diante e logo nossos corpos estavam conectados, calor me recobrindo por toda parte.

Nossos movimentos eram sincronizados, o vai e vem dos nossos corpos embalados em um ritmo forte e magnífico. Ela fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça um pouco para trás e tudo que eu pude fazer foi admirá-la, porque ela era a mulher mais linda que já tinha visto. E tê-la dessa forma, tão vulnerável para mim, só fez com que tudo se tornasse mais intenso. Eu queria levar mais devagar, fazer que durasse mais tempo. Mas era simplesmente impossível, porque cada vez que eu afundava em seu calor, era como se o céu estivesse mais perto de mim.

Ela sussurrou meu nome sob a respiração enquanto seu corpo tremia de satisfação. Um sorriso torto tomou conta dos meus lábios, sabendo que eu era capaz de proporcionar isso a ela. Suas mãos voltaram a trabalhar em meu corpo, sua cintura movendo em círculos e me levando junto com ela pouco tempo depois. Quando eu finalmente desci do meu paraíso particular, tudo era uma bagunça de suor, cansaço e o cheiro dela ocupando cada sentido meu. Então tudo virou uma neblina conturbada e a próxima coisa que eu me lembro é de abrir os olhos pela manhã, um emaranhado de cabelos castanhos sobre meu peito, pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas, sua respiração suave contra meu rosto.

Não tive tanto tempo para aproveitar o momento porque logo ela estava acordada.

-o que você está fazendo aqui? –ela perguntou parecendo tão confusa quanto eu. –que horas são?

-bom, eu estava dormindo, eu acho. O cansaço deve ter levado o melhor de nós dois. –sorri para ela, envolvendo um braço pelo seu corpo. –o que acha de um café da manhã?

Bones não teve tempo de responder, porque ela estava muito ocupada pulando para fora da cama e vestindo rapidamente sua roupa, ficando o mais longe que podia de mim. Confusão tomou conta de mim, porque eu não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, então eu levantei e comecei a me vestir também.

-é melhor você ir embora. Na verdade...-ela disse, pegando seu celular e checando a hora. –nosso tempo juntos acabou há meia hora atrás. Vou deixar você terminar de se vestir e estarei esperando lá fora.

Minhas roupas estavam espalhadas por todas as partes do quarto, recuperei cada uma delas e terminei de me arrumar. Tentei dizer a mim mesmo que Bones estava apenas confusa, eu podia imaginar que, fora do trabalho, não era sempre que ela tinha um cara acordando em sua cama, então isso poderia ser novo para ela. Alguns minutos depois e eu estava na sala também, imagens da noite anterior inundando minha mente e me fazendo sorrir.

-sinto muito por ter passado a noite, Bones. Eu não queria, só foi difícil controlar o cansaço depois de...você sabe, tudo que fizemos. –ela estava encarando seus pés, seu cabelo cobrindo seu rosto de mim. –espero não ter atrapalhado demais.

-você pagou por uma noite toda, Booth. Não há nada com o que se preocupar. –ela disse séria, finalmente olhando para mim. –e, por favor, não me chame de Bones.

-o que você quer dizer com "eu paguei por uma noite toda"? Isso foi só mais um dia de trabalho para você? –eu queria rir da situação, porque não fazia o menor sentido para mim. Algo estava muito, muito errado aqui.

-você esperava que fosse mais que isso? –ela perguntou cheia de arrogância, seus olhos me encarando friamente. Não havia mais calor nela, tudo estava muito diferente. –Eu sinto muito se algo foi mal entendido aqui, mas eu não estava fazendo mais que o meu trabalho. Você deveria saber.

-isso só pode ser uma maldita brincadeira! –eu gritei, porque ela estava me deixando bastante frustrado. –seu trabalho, Bones? Nós saímos para jantar, nós nos divertimos e rimos e então nós viemos até a sua casa, nós até mesmo nos beijamos, lembra? Isso foi muito mais que trabalho, eu sei disso, você sabe disso. Nós dois sabemos! Foi diferente.

-diferente? Eu não vejo como isso pode ser diferente. Você pagou por mim e eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito. Eu posso entender que as circunstancias mudaram um pouco, mas todo o resto fez apenas parte do pacote. Vamos encarar os fatos, Booth. Você queria uma prostituta, pagou por uma e é assim que tudo acaba. -eu queria ir até ela e sacudi-la, tirar essa pessoa que estava aqui e trazer a Bones da noite anterior de volta.

-eu queria você, eu queria me desculpar pelo incidente na delegacia. Não foi a Temperance prostituta e o Booth cliente. Foi apenas nós dois, aproveitando o momento. Foi diferente! –não era possível que eu fosse o único a pensar assim. Eu sabia que não era o único.

-é assim que você engana a si mesmo? -seus olhos me encararam e não havia nada lá. Eles estavam em branco. –Não vamos prolongar isso, Booth. É melhor você ir embora. Eu _quero _que você vá embora.


	6. Chapter 6

**BOOTH**

Os dias que se passaram depois que Temperance e eu dormimos juntos foram uma bagunça total. Eu tentava dizer a mim mesmo que não importava, afinal nós mal nos conhecíamos e isso não era grande coisa. Pessoas entram e saem das nossas vidas o tempo todo, não tinha porque ser diferente com ela. O problema era que havia uma diferença, e que no fundo eu sabia que não era tão simples assim deixar tudo para trás. Com o passar dos dias descobri que, de alguma forma louca, eu tinha desenvolvido sentimentos intensos por aquela mulher. Era o contrário de tudo que eu havia vivido, era o contrário de tudo que eu buscava, mas ainda assim estava lá.

Entretanto, apesar de reconhecer meus sentimentos, eu era orgulhoso demais. E nossos últimos momentos juntos haviam me magoado de verdade. Por um momento eu acreditei que nós tínhamos algo a mais, por um momento eu vi a emoção brilhar em seus olhos e refletir o que eu sentia, mas então tudo mudou. Talvez houvesse uma razão, talvez ela pudesse explicar, mas era tarde demais. Decidi que não importava o que eu sentia, tinha que dar um basta enquanto tudo ainda estava no meu controle. Ainda que essa tarefa tenha se tornado mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Com minha decisão tomada, resolvi tentar ignorar o aperto no peito sempre que lembrava dela. Às vezes me pegava sorrindo com as lembranças do nosso jantar juntos, outras vezes acordava suado, sonhando com a paixão que compartilhamos. Parecia mais difícil a cada dia. A vontade de ir até o Clube apenas para vê-la era quase incontrolável algumas vezes, mas eu tinha que dar um passo para trás. Mais uma vez estava perdido, viajando por esses pensamentos quando meu telefone tocou.

-Booth, é o Sweets. –ele fala isso como se meu celular não tivesse um identificador de chamadas. –eu tive que atrasar um pouco, e já que temos que ir juntos interrogar alguns suspeitos, o que acha de passar aqui para me pegar?

Sweets dividia seu tempo entre estudar e trabalhar, então tentei relevar o fato dele achar que eu era seu chofer. Peguei as chaves do carro e segui para a Universidade em que ele estudava. Trabalho iria me ajudar a distrair e nada melhor do que interrogar bandidos quando se está estressado. É realmente uma ótima terapia.

Dirigi mais rápido que o normal e o trânsito estava calmo. A saída da universidade estava lotada de alunos por todos os lados e nenhum deles era Sweets. Resolvi entrar para arrancar aquele garoto lá de dentro, porque ele não ia me deixar esperando. Vir até aqui pegá-lo já havia sido um grande favor. Mas antes que eu pudesse realmente entrar, a voz de Temperance Brennan me fez parar bruscamente no meio do portão.

-Booth? –ela perguntou parecendo surpresa por um segundo, mas logo estava em ponto de ataque. –não acha que sua mania de me perseguir está indo um pouco longe demais?

-perseguir você? -Tive que rir, porque essa mulher tinha o ego maior que o mundo. –sinto muito, mas não estou aqui por sua causa. Aliás, eu nem mesmo vi você. Se não tivesse falado comigo, eu provavelmente teria passado direto.

De repente nós estávamos discutindo no meio de todas aquelas pessoas, sem uma razão certa para isso, eu nem mesmo era capaz de dizer sobre o que a discussão havia se tornado. Ela conseguia me irritar de forma como nenhum outro ser humano conseguia e eu posso ter dito isso uma ou duas vezes durante nossa briga. Antes que as coisas ficassem mais sérias, nós dois fomos interrompidos por uma mulher alta e bonita, que nos afastou um do outro.

-okaay, as crianças já podem parar de brigar! Brennan querida, eu já disse que não é legal ficar gritando com as outras pessoas. Muito menos em público. Você é melhor que isso. –logo depois ela se virou para mim um sorriso nos lábios enquanto seus olhos me avaliavam. – e você, bonitão, deve ser o Booth. Estou certa? Eu sou Angela, a melhor amiga da Brenn. É um prazer conhecer você pessoalmente. Agora, algum dos dois pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

-não é nada, Angie. Booth veio aqui me perseguir, mas ele já está de saída. –Temperance se virou para mim, falando em um tom baixo agora, me olhando diretamente nos olhos. –Nós dois já dissemos tudo que tínhamos para dizer, Booth. Vamos apenas deixas as coisas como estão.

-olha, eu não sei porque diabos você pensa que eu estou aqui por sua causa, mas meu parceiro estuda aqui também e tudo o que eu vim fazer foi pegá-lo para irmos a um interrogatório. –ela pareceu surpresa com a minha resposta e parecia que eu tinha ferido seu grande orgulho. –e não se preocupe, eu entendi muito bem o recado quando você me expulsou do seu apartamento.

Angela parecia confusa enquanto olhava para nós dois por um longo tempo. Ninguém disse nada nos segundos que se passaram. Temperance apenas acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar para longe, Angela a seguiu e eu fiquei para trás sozinho. Não muito depois Sweets apareceu, nós entramos no carro e seguimos nosso caminho. Ele conversava sobre coisas aleatórias, mas minha cabeça estava longe. Tudo que eu queria era que esse dia acabasse logo.

**BRENNAN**

Eu estava com raiva. Eu só não sabia do que realmente.

Depois que Booth havia saído do meu apartamento aquele dia eu esperei que ele aparecesse novamente. Talvez para discutir ou para exigir uma explicação, não sei direito. Tudo que eu sabia era que, secretamente, eu esperava que ele voltasse a me procurar. Mas os dias foram passando e ele nunca apareceu. Não consigo encontrar uma forma racional para explicar o porquê disso incomodar-me tanto, mas incomodou. Entretanto, comecei a me acostumar com a ideia de que não o veria novamente. Talvez fosse melhor assim.

Quando ele apareceu hoje, era como se todas minhas frustrações tivessem sido canalizadas ali. E eu não sabia o que me incomodava mais, o fato dele não ter aparecido quando eu esperei que aparecesse ou fato dele estar aqui quando eu já havia aceitado que não o encontraria novamente. Tudo era confuso demais quando se tratava de Seeley Booth.

-ok querida, você quer me explicar o que acabou de acontecer? Porque certamente você deixou muita coisa de fora. E agora eu quero ouvir a história por completo. Aquele homem parecia realmente furioso com você, Brenn. –Angela disse logo que me alcançou. Eu sabia que o interrogatório estava por vir.

E a verdade é que talvez falar para alguém fosse melhor que guardar todas essas coisas dentro de mim. Contei a ela sobre o nosso jantar, sobre o que conversamos e como rimos durante toda a noite. Angela parecia catatônica com cada palavra que eu dizia. Quando finalmente falei sobre termos dormidos juntos, na minha cama e a minha reação exagerada logo pela manhã, ela parecia querer arrancar minha cabeça fora. Se é que isso era possível.

-Brenn, dessa vez você nem mesmo precisa de mim para saber que está errada. Eu posso ver isso no seu olhar. –eu a odiava por me conhecer tão bem. –ele parece ser um cara legal e não merece essa sua má reação. Não é de se admirar que ele esteja tão chateado com você. Sei que isso é novo e que é algo diferente, mas ninguém merece ser tratado assim. Você já cogitou como você se sentiria se fosse ele expulsando você aquela manhã?

Angela era sempre mais sábia do que ela aparentava ser e suas palavras sempre me levavam a uma reflexão. Eu sabia que tinha errado, mas de alguma forma, precisava que ela me confirmasse isso para que eu pudesse admitir para mim mesma.

-eu sinto muito, Angie. É só que...Booth me confunde. Ele sempre me faz ter as reações mais imprevisíveis. –isso quase me fez sorrir, porque de algum modo, era o que eu mais gostava nele. –eu não sei o que me fez reagir tão mal aquele dia. Mas tudo que eu fiz foi tentar defendê-lo de seus próprios pensamentos. Ele entendeu errado, ele achou que havia algo entre nós.

-primeiro, não é a mim que você deve dizer que sente muito. Booth merece um pedido de desculpas e você vai fazer isso, ok? –apenas confirmei com a cabeça, porque sinceramente, era impossível argumentar com ela. –segundo...você deu todos os motivos para que ele entedesse as coisas erradas, Brenn. Ainda que eu ache que você está deixando algo passar aqui, mas isso é um assunto para outra hora...Fale com ele, sem hostilidade, sem arrogância. Tentem reencontrar as duas pessoas que vocês foram durante o jantar.

Havia começado a chover e ainda que fossem poucos passos do táxi até o pequeno restaurante, eu já estava ensopada quando finalmente consegui entrar. Meus olhos correram pelo local rapidamente, encontrando Booth sentado em uma mesa afastada. Ele estava sozinho e parecia cansado, sua expressão dura e até um pouco triste. Algo dentro de mim inflamou e, de repente, eu queria ver aquele Booth sorridente de antes.

Caminhei devagar até ele, tentando me aproximar calmamente e não gerar uma reação ruim de sua parte. Quando ele finalmente me viu, sua expressão mudou para algo parecido com raiva e rapidamente ele perguntou o que eu estava fazendo ali. Meu primeiro instinto foi revidar, dizer que ele não deveria se importar, mas eu não tinha vindo aqui para brigar. Eu queria consertar as coisas e era isso que ia fazer.

-você pode baixar a voz, por favor? –perguntei tentando manter a calma. –eu queria conversar, esclarecer algumas coisas. Mas só poderemos fazer isso se pararmos de agir como dois animais selvagens.

-certo. Mas antes de tudo você vai me responder duas perguntas. –ele enumerou com os dedos para mim e indicou que eu me sentasse na cadeira a sua frente. –primeira, como diabos você sabia que eu estava aqui? Segunda, sobre o que você quer falar? Porque eu já disse que eu não estava perseguindo você, eu apenas fui buscar Sweets.

-eu entendi essa parte, me desculpe por assumir que você estava lá por mim. É por essas e outras coisas que eu nunca faço suposições, elas sempre estão erradas. –ele bufou alto e eu tentei manter a calma para não revidar. – e respondendo a sua primeira pergunta, Angela me disse que você estaria aqui. Eu não sei como ela conseguiu essa informação, mas eu precisava falar com você. Angela me disse que eu devia a você um pedido de desculpas e então eu...

-certo. Angela disse a você para vir até aqui e pedir desculpas para mim? –ele parecia cada vez mais irritado comigo e isso não estava me ajudando a manter a calma. –você não pode tomar decisões por si própria ou o quê?

Eu queria gritar com ele. Alto. Mas continuei repetindo internamente que ele tinha razões plausíveis para estar chateado comigo. Todavia, ele pareceu perceber que seu comportamento não estava ajudando no nosso diálogo, então ele se acalmou.

-Angela apenas me ajudou a ver algumas coisas mais claramente. Isso é tudo. –fiquei incerta em como começar, mas logo as palavras começaram a fluir naturalmente. –eu entendo que você esteja chateado comigo. Revendo agora os acontecimentos daquela noite, vejo que eu tenho uma grande parcela de culpa. Eu só quero agradecer pelo jantar, foi realmente muito bom poder desfrutar um pouco, foi como um sopro de ar fresco no meio de toda essa tempestade em que eu vivo. Não literalmente, caso você não tenha entendido a metáfora. Enfim, eu quero me desculpar pela forma como tratei você e como reagi, não foi culpa sua. Eu fiz você entender as coisas da forma errada. Sinto muito.

Quando eu finalmente terminei de falar, achei que as palavras haviam saído melhor do que eu planejei e fiquei feliz com o resultado. No entanto, quando eu olhei para o Booth, ele parecia...decepcionado. Sua expressão pior do que quando eu cheguei aqui.

-então tudo não passou mesmo de um mal entendido? –ele perguntou com uma voz baixa, seus olhos me encarando de uma maneira estranha. Talvez minhas palavras não tinham sido tão boas como eu pensava.

-eu disse algo errado? –perguntei incerta. –porque eu sinto muito por isso também. Eu não sei como fazer isso...conversar com as pessoas.

-não, você disse exatamente o que eu precisava ouvir. –sua voz saiu fria e eu tentava entender o que havia saído de tão errado. –mais alguma coisa para dizer?

Quando decidi vir até aqui e conversar eu estava muito confiante sobre tudo o que eu iria dizer, mas agora nada parecia ter saído de acordo com meu pensamento. Mas resolvi que iria arriscar. Não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

-sim, na verdade eu tenho algo mais para dizer...Sei que nós começamos da maneira errada, mas talvez nós dois pudéssemos ser amigos? –ele me olhou incrédulo. E eu não tinha ideia de qual era sua resposta.

-Angela disse para você ser minha amiga também? –perguntou ele com ironia.

-não. Na verdade, ela sempre me diz que eu devo me relacionar melhor com as pessoas, encontrar novos amigos, porque meus únicos amigos são Angela e Hodgins, seu marido. Mas eu nunca ouço seu conselho, porque as pessoas geralmente me irritam, então eu realmente não me importo. Mas você é diferente, você é engraçado e me faz rir, então eu achei que seria uma boa escolha começar uma nova amizade com você. Mas depois de tudo, eu vou entender se você não aceitar minha proposta.

Booth pareceu pensar por um segundo, me deixando apreensiva por sua resposta. Mas então ele sorriu, me fazendo sorrir também, e de repente tudo estava de volta ao normal.

-eu acho que isso pode ser uma boa ideia. Nós podemos ser bons amigos!


	7. Chapter 7

**BRENNAN**

-Hey Bones, você pode trazer um pouco de molho? –Booth gritou da sala, enquanto eu pegava mais cervejas para nós dois na cozinha.

Hoje era minha noite de folga e Booth havia se convidado para assistir um jogo em meu apartamento. Nós tivemos que tirar a minha TV da caixa, lugar de onde ela nunca tinha saído desde o dia em que eu a comprei, mas isso rendeu muitas risadas a ele. Eu não me importava realmente pelo jogo. Booth havia me ensinado um pouco sobre as regras, mas elas não me pareceram interessantes. Evitei dizer isso a ele, no entanto. Eu estava tentando não insultar seus gostos desde que nos tornamos amigos.

Sim, nós estávamos trabalhando em uma amizade desde o dia em que conversamos e isso parecia ótimo. Além de Angela, eu nunca havia sentido uma conexão assim com mais ninguém. Booth e eu também éramos muito diferentes, mas de alguma forma isso colocava as coisas em uma balança. Nós sempre conversávamos sobre as coisas mais diversas, ocasionalmente discutíamos sobre algo, mas no fim, tudo se tornava uma grande piada e quando menos percebíamos, estávamos rindo um do outro.

-Você sabe, pimenta não é muito bom para a saúde. –comentei enquanto entregava-lhe o molho e ele apenas deu de ombros. –Ah, quase esqueci, Angela convidou você para jantarmos juntos semana que vem. Hodgins, ela, você e eu. Sweets pode ir também. Talvez ele queira chamar Daisy?

-isso parece ótimo, nós com certeza iremos. –ele tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja e me olhou por um instante. –sabe, Bones? Você está bonita hoje. Quer dizer, você é bonita sempre, mas eu gosto de vê-la nessas roupas casuais.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, o celular dele tocou. Booth deu uma rápida olhada no visor antes de atender. Ele não parecia feliz enquanto falava, sua voz estava um pouco mais baixq e logo ele se levantou para falar em privado. Sentei no sofá e esperei que ele voltasse, mas a conversa não durou mais que um minuto.

-eu preciso ir. Me desculpe por deixá-la sozinha. –ele disse rápido, recolhendo seu casaco do braço do sofá e caminhando em direção à porta.

-aconteceu algo? Você não parece bem. –perguntei com certa preocupação. Há um segundo atrás ele estava rindo e brincando e agora parecia nervoso e chateado.

Levou algum tempo para que ele respondesse, Booth pareceu querer me dizer algo, mas desistiu antes que o fizesse. Ele apenas me deu um sorriso fraco e disse um até logo antes de sair.

Nos dois dias que se seguiram, eu não tinha ouvido falar de Booth. Angela disse que homens são assim mesmo, sempre distraídos e que talvez ele estivesse muito ocupado com o trabalho, o que o deixou sem tempo. Resolvi aceitar sua explicação, já que ela entendia muito mais sobre esse assunto do que eu.

Eu estava finalizando meu turno no Clube, Cam e eu seguíamos juntas para a saída e eu estava prestes a pegar um táxi quando reconheci o carro de Booth parado do lado de fora. Me despedi rapidamente de Cam e caminhei até ele, que estava em pé, encostado na porta do passageiro e olhando para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

-o que acha de uma carona? –ele perguntou, já abrindo a porta do carro para mim. –Antes que você discuta comigo, eu sei que você pode pegar um táxi, mas não é seguro. E também não é racional, já que eu estou aqui de qualquer modo.

Eu ri, porque ele sabia exatamente como revidar os meus possíveis argumentos, mas eu não iria discutir com ele hoje. Realmente não seria inteligente que eu esperasse por um táxi quando ele já estava aqui. Entrei no carro e esperei que ele desse a volta para entrar também. Nós nos estabelecemos em um silêncio confortável enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas calmas. Minha cabeça estava encostada no banco, o cansaço tirando o melhor de mim e quase me levando ao sono quando ele começou a falar.

-Bones, eu sinto muito por ter saído da sua casa daquele jeito. Eu tive que resolver algumas coisas. –ele começou meio incerto, mas eu dei um sorriso para que ele soubesse que estava tudo bem. –eu também estive muito ocupado com o trabalho, por isso não dei notícias nos últimos dias.

-você não tem que se preocupar com isso. Entendo que tem suas ocupações. –ele me deu um aceno de cabeça e voltamos ao silencio de antes. Fechei meus olhos para obter um minuto de descanso.

**BOOTH**

Quando nós chegamos ao seu apartamento ela estava dormindo no banco do carro. Sua expressão parecia muito cansada e eu até mesmo cogitei a possibilidade de não acordá-la, apenas para não perturbar seu sono. Mas era tarde e ela precisava de um bom descanso, então me inclinei sobre o banco e toquei seu rosto levemente para que ela despertasse.

-nós já chegamos, Bones. –disse baixinho, meu rosto mais próximo do seu do que eu previ. –você vai ficar mais confortável lá em cima. Vamos lá!

Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente, um sorriso preguiçoso dançando em seus lábios. Eu deveria ter me afastado, mas a proximidade era tentadora demais, então eu continuei lá. Nossos narizes quase se tocando, nossas respirações se confundindo. Ela estava tão bonita. Quero dizer, ela sempre era bonita, mas algo a tornava especial nesses momentos em que ela ficava serena, uma fragilidade iminente que me fazia querer protegê-la. Seus olhos se fecharam outra vez, o sorriso permanecendo lá e então desliguei minha mente, simplesmente parei de pensar e fechei o espaço que havia entre nós.

O beijo foi calmo e leve. Mais como um roçar de lábios do que um beijo propriamente dito. Não tive tempo de pensar muito sobre ele porque durou apenas um segundo antes que ela estivesse me empurrando para longe. Esperei que a gritaria começasse, que o que tinha acontecido antes se repetisse, mas tudo que ouvi foi um silêncio ensurdecedor.

-o que você está fazendo, Booth? –ela perguntou depois de algum tempo. Olhando diretamente para mim.

-eu não sei! Eu sinto muito por isso, Bones. Eu não queria chatear você. –eu estava tão preocupado que ela me afastasse outra vez, pânico correndo em minhas veias. –

-está tudo bem. Dado ao nosso histórico e tudo o que fizemos...acho que é completamente normal que você se sinta atraído fisicamente por mim. –ela disse simplesmente, como se fosse fácil assim. –é uma reação antropológica de todo ser humano.

-reação antropológica? –eu não sabia se ficava feliz por tudo ter se resolvido facilmente ou frustrado por ela entender tudo errado. –que seja, você deve ter razão. De qualquer forma, é melhor você subir e dormir um pouco. Vejo você depois.

Ela murmurou um até logo antes de sair do carro e eu apenas a segui com o olhar até que ela sumisse pela porta de entrada.

**N/A: **Postando o capítulo bem mais cedo porque provavelmente não poderei postar na quarta. Espero que gostem e que continuem acompanhando. Essa semana fiquei bastante feliz com as reviews e comentários que a fic recebeu! Obrigada por lerem e até logo :D


	8. Chapter 8

**BOOTH**

Já passava das oito da noite quando Bones finalmente desceu do seu apartamento e entrou no meu carro, nós estávamos atrasados para o jantar que Angela havia preparado. Até mesmo Sweets e Daisy já estavam lá. Demos um olá rapidamente, o clima ainda um pouco estranho desde o nosso quase-beijo nesse mesmo carro. Eu esperava que as coisas melhorassem quando estivéssemos no restaurante, mas a verdade é que eu não tinha ideia do que esperar. Sweets me disse que isso era uma coisa boa, esse choque de mundos ou seja lá o que isso signifique, eu estava tentando fortemente acreditar nele.

Quando finalmente chegamos, nós os avistamos em uma mesa ao fundo do lugar, rindo e conversando sobre algo. Eles desviaram os olhares para nós dois quando nos aproximamos e Angela sorriu brevemente, me deixando um pouco intrigado. Bones sentou ao lado de Angela e Hodgins e eu sentei ao lado de Sweets e Daisy. A conversa estava de volta, mas Bones pouco tinha a falar. Ela fazia apenas algum comentário aqui e outro ali, sempre tudo muito vago. Eu estava começando a me preocupar, talvez eu tivesse, realmente, estragado tudo quando a beijei.

Fora isso, tudo parecia bastante normal. Daisy era um pouco tagarela demais, mas isso parecia combinar malditamente com Sweets. Era merecido que ele tivesse alguém que não parasse de falar um só segundo, dando a ele um pouco do seu próprio veneno. Angela era agradável e eu podia ver uma preocupação genuína dela em relação à Bones. Hodgins não parecia ser muito normal, mas ele era um cara divertido. A noite parecia que iria correr bem, no fim das contas.

-então, Brenn... –Angela começou a falar, erguendo sua taça assim que o vinho foi servido. –Nós estamos aqui por uma razão, seu aniversário. Essa é a sua noite, você é a dona da festa. Sobre o que deseja brindar?

Ela o olhou para Angela como se esperasse que isso fosse uma brincadeira, uma expressão dura surgindo em seu rosto. Um silêncio tomou conta da mesa enquanto todo mundo esperava sua resposta.

-oh! Todo mundo no Clube vai amar finalmente saber a sua data de aniversário, Brennan. Há anos Cam tenta preparar uma festa surpresa, mas ninguém nunca conseguiu descobrir. –Daisy foi a primeira a falar, o que não me surpreendeu muito, suas palavras apenas enviando um constrangimento maior sobre a mesa.

-na verdade, a Brennan não gosta muito do seu aniversário. –Hodgins disse logo após Daisy, virando-se para Angela logo em seguida. –Talvez isso tenha sido rápido demais, baby. Vamos apenas deixar as coisas como estão e continuar jantando.

-não, isso é bom. –Sweets veio logo em seguida, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele. –Eu não sei as razões que fazem Brennan não gostar do seu aniversário, mas enfrentá-las pode ser um bom começo. Na verdade, há um estudo que indica que...

-chega, Sweets! Aliás, todo mundo pode ir parando de falar por aqui. Se a Bones quiser falar alguma coisa, ela fala. Se não, vamos todos continuar jantando e seguir para o próximo assunto.

Todos na mesa me olharam como se eu tivesse uma segunda cabeça, talvez minha reação tivesse sido um pouco exagerada. Mas um par de olhos agradecidos, em especial, me deixou saber que eu tinha feito a coisa certa. Bones suspirou lentamente e deu um meio sorriso para mim, agradecendo silenciosamente por o assunto ter sido encerrado. Angela observou nossa pequena interação, parecendo satisfeita com o que tinha visto.

Hodgins tentou conversar sobre outras coisas, todo mundo empenhado em deixar o que tinha acontecido anteriormente passar, mas se Bones estava calada antes, agora ela parecia uma estátua sentada. Perto de meia noite decidimos encerrar a noite e ir embora. Sweets e Daisy foram os primeiros a saírem, deixando um convite para repetirmos o jantar mais vezes. Hodgins e Angela nos acompanharam até a saída e esperamos juntos enquanto o manobrista trazia nossos carros.

-você não deveria ter feito isso, Angela! –Bones repreendeu baixinho e só então eu percebi que as duas estavam conversando. –nós combinamos que isso seria apenas um jantar entre amigos, não uma comemoração.

-eu sei, querida. Mas você não pode continuar assim para sempre. Brenn, deixe o passado no passado e comece a viver a sua vida! –De repente meus ouvidos estavam muito atentos a conversa das duas.

-eu posso tomar as minhas próprias decisões, você não precisa me empurrar para isso. Isso tudo foi uma grande má ideia, eu deveria saber. –Angela não disse mais nada, deixando a conversa chegar ao fim. Logo meu carro chegou e Bones caminhou rapidamente em direção a ele, entrando no banco do passageiro sem dizer uma palavra.

Comecei a caminhar também, não querendo deixá-la esperando. Mas a mão de Angela segurou o meu braço, parando meus movimentos.

-eu sei que isso pareceu cruel, mas ela precisa de ajuda. Só você pode ajudá-la, Booth. Eu sei como você se sente, eu posso ver isso a quilêmetros de distância. Faça com que ela se abra, faça-a saber que não precisa continuar sozinha.

Engoli em seco, meus pés demoraram um pouco para conseguirem se mover novamente. Já no carro, minha cabeça estava a mil. Todos os pensamentos pairando sobre mim, tentando procurar uma forma de me aproximar. Era um pouco constrangedor que Angela pudesse me desvendar tão facilmente. Perguntei-se se era assim com todos, se cada um deles conseguiam ler meus sentimentos. Mas a quem eu estava querendo enganar? Bones havia me ganhado facilmente, tirando o melhor de mim. Não havia outro caminho a seguir.

**BRENNAN**

Nós estávamos parados em frente ao meu apartamento, nenhum dos dois havia falado algo desde que saímos do restaurante. Eu deveria ter imaginado que isso não terminaria bem. Fiz uma nota mental dizendo a mim mesma para nunca mais deixar Angela me convencer de alguma coisa.

-sei que você não quer conversar e eu entendo isso. Eu só quero dizer que isso não precisa ser assim, ok? O dia de hoje, ele não precisa significar algo bom, mas também não precisa significar nada ruim. Faça com que seja apenas mais um dia. –sua voz era calma e quase me fez acreditar que eu conseguiria. –e quando você se sentir preparada, se tiver vontade, eu vou estar aqui para ouvi-la.

Respirei fundo e soltei um uma grande rajada de ar pela boca, tentando entender porque eu simplesmente não deixava tudo para trás. Booth era meu amigo e ele estava ali me apoiando, talvez fosse a hora de contar tudo para mais alguém e deixar que esse peso saísse das minhas costas.

-meus pais me abandonaram no meu aniversário de 15 anos. E então, um ano depois, nesse mesmo dia, meu irmão também foi embora. Me deixando completamente sozinha. –Booth apenas concordou com a cabeça, seus olhos transparecendo um conforto que eu nunca havia sentido antes. –você não parece surpreso com a informação...

-eu sou um policial, Bones. Eu fiz minha pesquisa sobre você. Claro, que eu nunca quis invadir a sua privacidade ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. –ele disse rapidamente, muito preocupado em não me irritar. –eu não sabia sobre a data, no entanto. Eu realmente sinto muito.

O silêncio voltou, mas não era tão incômodo quanto antes. Booth saiu do carro e deu a volta, abrindo a porta para mim e segurando minha mão logo em seguida. Nós caminhamos assim até o meu apartamento, nunca uma palavra sendo dita. Apenas o olhar reconfortante que ele me enviava era o suficiente para saber que ele queria me apoiar e que estava disposto a ouvir tudo o que eu tivesse para contar.

Sentamos no sofá da sala, nossas mãos nunca soltando uma da outra, e apenas ficamos lá por um momento. Pensei em tudo o que eu diria, pensei em como ele reagiria, mas então decidi que isso não era importante. Lembro de me sentir melhor quando contei a Angela toda a história, talvez agora fosse da mesma forma.

-nós éramos uma família muito feliz, essa é a memória mais forte que eu tenho de quando eu era criança. A felicidade. –Booth apenas concordou, um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. –eu não sei dizer quando tudo começou a ficar tão bagunçado... De repente nós estávamos sempre nos mudando de casa, minha mãe nunca deixava que saíssemos para rua e então um dia eles haviam sumido. Russ e eu ficamos juntos depois disso, mas ele não soube aguentar a pressão. E então logo ele tinha ido embora também.

-a polícia descobriu que seus pais se envolveram com agiotas, não foi? E seu irmão está preso agora, por tráfico de drogas. –confirmei com a cabeça, ele realmente tinha pesquisado sobre mim. –mas ninguém nunca descobriu nada sobre o paradeiro dos seus pais...você desistiu de procurar?

Mais uma vez eu concordei com a cabeça, porque eu tinha desistido há muito tempo. Eu tinha aprendido a conviver com essa eterna dúvida, de que eu nunca saberia o que realmente aconteceu. No começo eu tentei odiar meus pais, na verdade eu fiz isso por muito tempo. Mas depois eu apenas aceitei que cada um tem seus motivos para tomar as decisões que tomam. Eles certamente tinham os deles

-como você lidou com tudo depois? –Booth voltou a falar depois de um tempo de silêncio.

-foi horrível. Enquanto Russ ainda estava comigo, as coisas pareciam quase normais depois de um tempo. Mas então ele foi embora também e eu fui jogada na realidade que eu tinha dali para frente. Lembro que, quando eu fiz 17 anos, finalmente me dei conta de que eles não voltariam, minhas esperanças foram completamente embora aquele dia. Eu fiquei pelo sistema de adoção até os 18, sempre mudando de uma casa para outra. Parecia que aquilo nunca teria fim.

-eu não consigo imaginar o quanto deve ter sido difícil para você. –Booth deu um pequeno aperto na minha mão, o calor da sua palma irradiando uma calma para todo o meu corpo. –o que você fez quando saiu do sistema?

Fechei os olhos por um momento, tentando bloquear as lembranças daquele tempo. Não que as minhas famílias adotivas tivessem sido ótimas, elas eram horríveis na maioria das vezes, mas o que veio em seguida foi muito mais doloroso.

-eu fugi da minha última família adotiva, então fiquei pelas ruas um longo tempo. As coisas se complicaram, era difícil conseguir comida e dinheiro. Mas eu tentava fazer o que podia para sobreviver. Depois de quase dois anos assim, um dia eu encontrei um amigo de Russ, seus pais haviam morrido de acidente de carro alguns anos antes e ele nunca quis ir para o sistema. Bob era experiente em toda essa coisa de viver nas ruas, então ele me ajudou. As coisas melhoraram bastante quando ele entrou na minha vida, e talvez fosse a carência ou o fato dele ter me apoiado da forma que ele me apoiou, não demorou muito e eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

Booth pareceu um pouco surpreso por essa parte da história, sua mão soltando o aperto que dava na minha. De alguma forma, parecia que ele não tinha gostado muito, o que me fez parar de falar. Talvez ele não quisesse saber de toda a história.

-vocês...ficaram juntos? Onde ele está hoje? –ele perguntou depois de um tempo. Seus olhos desviando de mim e encarando seus pés.

-Nós ficamos juntos por cerca de três anos, até que ele foi embora também. –fiz uma pausa, tentando mais uma vez controlar as lembranças e logo depois continuei. –algum tempo depois de começarmos a namorar, nós conseguimos nos estabilizar em uma casa abandonada. Nós ainda não tínhamos emprego, no entanto e isso fazia com que o dinheiro ficasse cada vez mais difícil...Um dia Bob disse que tinha um trabalho para mim, ele foi um pouco vago sobre o assunto e me disse apenas que me levaria até um amigo dele e que as coisas começariam a melhorar... Até hoje eu me pergunto porque eu deixei aquilo ir em frente, porque eu deixei que Bob começasse a me vender...-minha voz tremeu um pouco, mas eu me obriguei a continuar. –Acho que sempre me senti sem valor após todos que eu amava terem me abandonado, e Bob era o único que estava lá por mim, me apoiando, me dando suporte. Ele disse que não seria por muito tempo e que ele me recompensaria, que ele me faria esquecer todo o passado e que nós teríamos um futuro inteiro juntos...Eu olho para trás hoje e não consigo acreditar que um dia eu achei mesmo que aquilo era o certo a fazer.

-Bones, eu sinto muito. Você não precisa se torturar assim. –Booth voltou a apertar minha mão, seus olhos frenéticos procurando os meus, era como se ele pudesse sentir o que eu estava sentindo. –ele usou você, ele se aproveitou do seu sentimento. Isso não é sua culpa.

-eu tentei parar depois de um tempo, nós brigamos e eu decidi que iria embora. Mas eu estava completamente presa a ele. Ele começou a ter amigos influentes e começou a vender outras mulheres também. Logo nós estávamos todas presas aos seus negócios sujos, reféns da sua arrogância...Vivemos assim até que Bob foi morto por um rival dos negócios. Eu achei que estava livre quando ele se foi, mas mais uma vez eu estava sozinha, sem rumo e sem saber o que fazer na vida. Poucos meses depois eu encontrei Cam e ela me acolheu. É claro que nunca deixou de ser sujo e completamente repulsivo, mas eu tinha visto tanta coisa durante o tempo que fiquei com o Bob, que lá pareceu um paraíso para mim.

Eu só me dei conta que Booth estava me abraçando quando seus braços apertaram ao redor do meu corpo. Ele disse inúmeras vezes que sentia muito sobre tudo, mas eu podia ouvir a raiva em sua voz, quase como se ele quisesse me proteger.

-eu queria que você nunca tivesse passado por isso. Eu queria poder mudar o passado e impedir que todas essas coisas acontecessem com você, mas infelizmente eu não posso. –ele falou baixo, sua voz não passando de um sussurro em meu ouvido. –mas eu posso garantir a você que eu estou aqui agora e que você nunca mais estará sozinha. Eu quero ajudar e protegê-la, se estiver disposta a me deixar fazer isso.

-obrigada, Booth. –eu disse simplesmente, porque eu não sabia se conseguiria controlar minhas emoções nesse momento.

Suas mãos se dirigiram até o meu rosto, seus olhos vidrados e então ele se aproximou. Seus lábios colidindo com os meus de uma forma forte e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa, um beijo que me passou confiança e inúmeros sentimentos que, naquele momento, eu não sabia descrever.


	9. Chapter 9

**BRENNAN**

Por um segundo inteiro eu deslizei naquele beijo, levada pelas minhas emoções afloradas, a carência à flor da pele. Mas então logo eu estava congelada, paralisada diante dele, porque aquilo era muito mais que um beijo. Eu podia senti-lo como nunca tinha sentido antes, não havia nada menos que entrega ali e isso me assustou ferozmente. Booth sentiu a minha mudança, mas sua reação foi apertar-me ainda mais em seus braços e aprofundar o beijo. Eu me debati algumas vezes contra ele, até que finalmente consegui fazer com que ele me soltasse. Boca vermelha, respiração arfante e um mar de dúvidas em seus olhos.

Ele me encarou por um longo tempo, parecendo procurar respostas em mim. Respostas que eu mesma queria encontrar, porque eu não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido aqui. Depois de alguns minutos, o silêncio se tornou pesado demais e eu fui a primeira a quebrá-lo.

-você, definitivamente, tem que parar de me beijar. Eu sei que é um impulso forte, uma clara reação movida pela nossa relação passada, mas nós somos amigos agora, Booth. E, antropologicamente, amigos não se beijam. –ele me olhou confuso, como se eu nem mesmo estivesse falando sua língua. O silêncio voltou mais uma vez.

Booth desviou seu olhar para o chão, me fazendo refletir sobre as minhas palavras. Talvez eu tivesse dito algo que o magoou ou talvez toda a minha história tivesse sido demais para ele, ele finalmente tinha percebido que eu não era uma boa pessoa.

-olha, eu sei que não é fácil ouvir tudo o que eu disse, não é uma história bonita. Eu vou entender se...-respirei fundo, eu estava prestes a dar a ele a oportunidade de se afastar sem ressentimentos, porque isso estava doendo mais que qualquer coisa? – eu vou entender qualquer decisão que você queira tomar.

De repente sua cabeça disparou para cima, seu olhar se fechado com o meu em uma intensidade fora do comum. Ele balançou a cabeça algumas vezes antes de começar a falar.

-você não entendeu nada, não é? Você nunca entende! –ele disse em forma de acusação, decepção pingando em sua voz. Nós estávamos indo por um caminho totalmente confuso para mim.

-como assim eu não entendo nada? –perguntei na defensiva, ele não podia simplesmente sair me acusando sobre coisas que eu nem mesmo sabia o que era. –Booth, do que você está falando?

Mais uma vez o silêncio. Booth se levantou do sofá e começou a caminhar lentamente pela sala, suas mãos enfiadas em seus bolsos, sua expressão parecendo perturbada. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada, revivendo toda nossa conversa mais uma vez em minha mente para tentar encontrar o meu erro. Mas quanto mais eu puxava pela memória, menos eu tinha ideia sobre o que ele estava falando.

-Eu disse que quero cuidar de você, te proteger. Que eu nunca mais deixarei você sozinha...-ele repetiu suas palavras de antes, como se eu não lembrasse delas. Eu jamais esqueceria aquelas palavras.

-e eu agradeço muito por isso. A sua amizade, mesmo que curta, significa muito para mim, Booth. Foi por isso que eu contei a você toda a minha história. Foi uma prova de confiança. –eu esperava que ele entendesse o que aquilo significava, eu nunca tinha dito isso para outra pessoa a não ser Angela. Eu queria que ele soubesse quem eu era de verdade, como eu havia chegado até aqui.

-eu não quero ser seu amigo! –ele disse cada palavra pausadamente, dando ênfase a cada uma delas.

-eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer. É algo bastante aceitável depois de tudo que contei, não se sinta culpado. –custou-me muito dizer aquelas palavras, mas eu não tinha outra opção a não ser aceitar a sua decisão.

-porque é sempre tão complicado conversar com você? –ele pareceu fazer essa pergunta retoricamente, então eu não respondi. –o que eu estou querendo dizer é que...isso não está funcionando, pelo menos não para mim. Eu não quero ser _apenas _seu amigo. Não posso mais sentar ao seu lado e fingir que nada está acontecendo, porque eu estou mentindo para mim mesmo e isso está me matando. Desde o dia que eu te conheci eu soube que algo não estava certo, na verdade estava certo demais. Você acha que todas essas coisas que me falou me assustaram? Bem, você está completamente enganada, elas só me fizeram te querer mais. E eu cansei de segurar isso para mim, Bones. Eu nem mesmo sabia que estava segurando até que me dei conta que eu tenho esses sentimentos por você e eu não quero mais escondê-los.

**BOOTH**

Era como se um peso tivesse saído de mim quando eu terminei de falar. Eu sabia o que toda minha confissão poderia me custar, mas eu precisava arriscar. Ver Bones tão quebrada enquanto me contava sua história tinha me feito entender o que eu já desconfiava sentir antes. E o fato dela ter confiado em mim para me contar tudo que aconteceu selou minha decisão. Eu esperava que o beijo fosse o suficiente para fazê-la entender, mas eu deveria saber que ela me faria dizer as palavras, ela sempre tornava tudo mais complicado. E talvez esse fosse uma das razões que me fizessem sentir o que sinto.

Ela ainda estava parada e olhando para mim, eu não tinha ideia sobre o que ela estava pensando ou sobre como ela reagiria, mas no fundo eu só queria que ela me dissesse que se sentia da mesma forma e que me deixasse cuidar de todas suas feridas do passado.

-você não sabe o que está falando. Quanto você bebeu esta noite, Booth? –foi tudo que ela disse inicialmente. Ela esperou que eu respondesse, que talvez eu fosse confirmar o que ela estava dizendo, mas eu só continuei lá, parado de frente para ela, encarando-a. –nós somos amigos, lembra? Isso é só uma grande confusão! Só uma reação perfeitamente normal a tudo que você ouviu de mim. Antropolgica...

-não me venha com essas suas "reações antropológicas", Bones. –eu a interrompi antes que ela pudesse terminar. –você não pode explicar o que eu sinto com antropologia. Eu fiquei tocado pelo que você me contou? É claro, eu sou um ser humano, assim como você é! Mas os meus sentimentos, eles já estavam aqui antes, eu só não sabia reconhecê-los.

Sentei ao lado dela mais uma vez, esperando que ela me dissesse algo. Por mais que eu soubesse que essa batalha já estava perdida antes mesmo de começar, uma parte de mim confiava que ela se sentia da mesma forma, que ela me deixaria entrar e nós poderíamos consertar as coisas juntos.

Eu queria continuar falando, talvez assim eu pudesse convencê-la, mas as palavras sumiram. Tudo que eu consegui fazer foi ficar lá, sentado enquanto esperava sua resposta.

-eu não sinto o mesmo que você sente, Booth. Eu não consigo. –ela disse depois de um longo tempo, seus olhos nunca encontrando os meus enquanto ela falava. –não há espaço para um relacionamento aqui, porque eu não acredito nisso. Relacionamentos são falhos, eu já tive a minha prova. Você se apaixonou pela pessoa errada, eu sinto muito.

No fundo eu sempre soube que ela me rejeitaria, mas realmente ouvir aquelas palavras era muito mais difícil do que eu imaginei. Minha boca se abriu para contestar, para dizer que ela estava errada, mas seria inútil. Ela não se abriria assim tão fácil, ela nunca teve motivos para isso. Bones não confiava em ninguém e muito menos confiava que fosse capaz de sentir algo, ela não se permitiria.

Mas eu mostraria a ela que poderia ser diferente. Que _era _diferente agora.

-como ficamos agora? –ela perguntou, finalmente olhando para mim. No fundo dos seus olhos eu vi o medo de ser abandonada mais uma vez. Ela precisava mais de mim do que ela mesmo sabia.

-você continua sendo minha Bones e nós continuamos amigos. –eu sorri para ela, tentando mostrar de todas as formas que eu não me afastaria. –nada mudou, ok?

Ela me deu um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso tímido em forma de agradecimento. A puxei para um abraço apertado em vez disso, eu a seguraria em meus braços para sempre se fosse necessário.

A noite havia sido mais que cansativa para nós dois, então eu resolvi que era hora de ir embora. Bones não protestou, acho que ela precisava do seu tempo sozinha, depois de tudo. Nós caminhamos em silêncio até a porta e não dissemos nada até que ela a abriu. Seus olhos me encararam timidamente, incerta sobre o que dizer e mais uma vez eu sorri para ela.

-está tudo bem, Bones. Não se preocupe comigo. –eu comecei, querendo tranquilizá-la. –eu sei que você passou por muita coisa e que não tem nenhuma razão para acreditar no que eu sinto. Mas eu vou provar a você que eu não vou embora e eu prometo a você, eu nunca vou te magoar. Pode contar com isso.


End file.
